


Prophecy

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: God of War (2018) [2]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Thor finds out exactly who Atreus is and decides to take revenge, not knowing he ends up being the cause of the child's wish to start Ragnarok.
Series: God of War (2018) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part. I took many things from the Nordic mythology but I also changed some. I hope you like it!

“Fire! It’s coming!” Atreus yelled as him and his father fought against Thor himself. Of course, the Aesir God wasn’t the one throwing fire balls at them, but they had such a bad luck that many other monsters decided to join them in the middle of the battle. The boy was tired, and Mimir’s voice was raw from screaming at them to be careful and warning them about the enemies. 

“What do you want with us?!” Kratos suddenly asked Thor as he faced him. His father was the only one who didn’t seem to be tired. The God of War was far too powerful. Even Thor seemed to be a bit tired already. But nothing was stopping them. 

“Revenge.” Thor replied, rather calmly. Atreus ended up being right behind him and he couldn’t believe just how big he was, he swallowed him up completely, even more than what his own father did.

“Your sons were the ones who came after us. We seek no fights.” Kratos growled and Thor smirked. 

“Oh no…” Mirmir muttered as he caught onto that terrible smile. 

“It’s not revenge for that. They were not strong enough, there’s no more to it.” Thor replied rather lightly, and it terrified Atreus considering he was talking about his own kids. 

“Then what do you want?!” Kratos whispered harshly as his Leviatan axe crashed against Thor’s big hammer. 

“Revenge for my battle against Jormungandr.” He replied and Atreus frowned even as he killed off an enemy with an arrow. 

“But we have nothing to do with it!” The child couldn’t help but speak up.

“Boy!” Kratos quickly scolded him, he didn’t want his kid to interact with such a God. 

“You have everything to do with it.” Thor muttered, his voice lowering ten degrees. He then cried out and managed to push his father back a few steps before hitting the ground harshly with his hammer, electrifying the bold man in the process. Atreus gasped. 

“Father, no!” The boy tried to get to the man for pushing his dad, but before he could, Thor turned around and was quick to grab the child’s wrist before he could fire his arrow. He brought him to his body before taking his bow and braking it with his bare hand “No!” He exclaimed “Let me go! Let go!” He started squirming as Thor fully grabbed him. The big God quickly dodged when Kratos tried hitting him with his axe “Father!” Atreus called rather desperately as he tried getting free but it was useless. 

“Let him go! Your quarrel is with me!” Kratos yelled as he killed of more enemies to try and get to his son. 

“Thor! You don’t want to do this! Let the boy go!” Mimir tried helping the best he could without having a body. 

“My quarrel is with him only.” Thor said, Atreus continued trying to fight him off but he was much weaker than the grown God “He who will father the one that will end me. He who will raise the one that will face me in battle. He who will face me in Ragnarok. I meant to go back to when he was a baby, and smother him in his crib. But I guess this will have to do.”

“Oh no, oh brother, no! You have to get the boy right now!” Mimir yelled and it helped Kratos break the shock from his body. The God of War charged at Thor but many enemies were getting in the way.

“What do you mean?” Atreus wondered, his voice shaking from fear, he wasn’t struggling anymore since the other’s words struck him “What do you mean I will f-father the one who w-will end you?” He whispered “I’m still a kid…”

“Now you are. Later on you will not be one. And when that time comes your own child will become my enemy.” Thor then squeezed the boy making him yell in pain which only fueled his father’s anger “I will not let you destroy me, Loki.”

“Don’t you dare harm my son!” Krato’s grave voice suddenly exclaimed as his rage exploded. He made his way over to Thor. His mind only filled with the desperate need to get his kid back safely. He wanted to hold him in his arms, to make sure he was okay and unharmed. He wanted to rip Thor piece by piece for even thinking of touching his child. He didn’t care for explanations, not when his boy was in that God’s arms.  
Thor managed to gain distance from his father and before he knew it, Atreus’ world turned dark and the last thing he heard was his dad’s rage filled scream shaking all of Midgard. 

\----------------

A few weeks had gone by since that fight and Kratos was only growing more desperate and angry with each passing day. Mirmir didn’t know how to comfort the God anymore. He couldn’t find calm himself considering he was pretty frustrated about what had happened. The situation had been terrifying, but it was much worse knowing that Atreus was in the hands of such a bastard who was too creative to torture others.  
Mirmir himself knew that very well and he could only hope the boy was being taken care of rather than being raped and have his skin toast like bread in the early morning. 

“We will find him, brother.” Mimir tried to reassure Kratos one night when they were out camping. The head had insisted the male needed to rest even if he was a God. But the resting moments were scattered and too short.

“We will not unless we can get to Asgard.” Kratos replied “And we don’t have the rune for that. Freya will not give it to me, the dwarves don’t know how to access the damn place, I don’t even know if my son is alive.” That was the most words Mimir had heard the Spartan speak in one go “I am already too late. I have already abandoned him.”

“You didn’t, brother. You haven’t stopped searching, not even for a moment. I am sure your son is holding on, waiting for you. He has faith in you and he’s a strong one. Strongest little boy I have ever met.” He said, trying to smile but knowing it would be useless. 

“Hmm.” Kratos looked down at the fire in front of them, remembering the times in which Atreus would sit down in front of any campfire they would come across and rub his small hands against each other to try and keep warm “He is only a child.”

“He is.” Mirmir would nod his head if he could “But he will be okay. Thor will not kill him.”

“He said he wanted revenge. That usually means killing.” Kratos growled. 

“Why take him then instead of killing him right there and then?”

“Then he took my son to torture him. What do you know head? About the words he spoke that day.” He turned to look at the bodiless head. 

“No more than what you do, brother. But I have a big theory.”

“Speak.” Kratos commanded. 

“Thor mentioned that he was seeking revenge on your son because he is the one that will father his enemy. Correct?”

“Correct.”

“Who is Thor’s enemy?”

“The serpent.”

“And where does he come from?”

“Hmm.” Kratos narrowed his eyes even more than usual and looked at his hands. 

“Exactly. He was thrown back in time. And he mentioned himself that your son seemed familiar to him. Brother, I believe your son is Jormungandr’s father.” Mimir said even if he knew it was not necessary considering he knew Kratos understood. 

“That is not possible. The serpent is too big.”

“Jormungandr started growing when he was thrown back in time. He used to have a normal height and weight. Your son is a giant and a god, the serpent as well. Gods can do just about anything. You yourself should know that.”

“Shapeshifting.”

“A possibility. Unless your son will lay in the future with one half snake.” Mimir played with the idea “There was something the Giants mentioned as a prophecy for them, brother. Loki will be the one to start Ragnarok, he will be the leader of the Giants. And within them is Jormungandr and another one. Fenrir.” 

“Who is that, head?”

“A wolf. A giant as well. But him and a goddess named Hela haven’t been born yet. They only appear in the giants prophecy, it doesn’t surprise me you never saw information about them when you were in Jotunheim, considering how destroyed the place was from what you told me.” 

“Are you saying this Fenrir and Hela will be his children as well?”

“I’m saying it’s a theory. But Fenrir is said to be killed by Thor. It’s one of the reasons why Loki is said to cause Ragnarok.”

“Faye knew all of this.” Kratos commented “She seeked me for the prophecy.”

“It is a possibility, brother.” Mirmir nodded “But why would she want to give birth to the one who will be the reason of the end of the world as we know it? I do not know.”

“It does not matter to me.” Kratos stood up before grabbing the head and attaching it back to his hip “I will not let Thor kill my son. The future is ours. It’s his. Atreus will choose what to do, he will walk his own path.”

“I agreed with you, brother. I just hope this event is not one of the reasons your son chooses a world full of death.”

\------------------

Atreus’ patience was running thin just as fast as his own life force. He had been tied right in the middle of the ocean to three rocks. The waves kept on crushing on him, the sun burning his face and the sea creatures harming his legs. The only time Thor went to visit him was to bring him enough food and water to have him survive and to rape him.  
He hadn’t known what that was before this. He hadn’t understand what had happened. And now he wished his mother would have spoken to him about it. Maybe he would have been better prepared. Why didn’t his father mention it either? How come there were people who enjoyed something so painful?

“Lost in thoughts again?” Thor’s voice broke through the calm of the ocean as he approached Atreus holding a snake in his hands. 

“What are you going to do with that?” The boy’s voice didn’t have the same innocence and happiness it used to. It was no longer childish. He was always terrified, but he had learned not to show it. Whenever he showed pain, the punishments were far greater. 

“Something I am sure you will enjoy. I am quite busy today, so this will have to do.” Thor walked up to Atreus, an electrifying path guiding him on top of the waters. The boy’s body started shaking and he pulled once again against the chains that imprisoned him. 

“Let me go. Let me go!” He yelled, his voice rough from screaming so much through all those days. 

“This will not hurt for a while. So hold still.” Thor mentioned, not caring one bit about torturing a child. He made a swift cut on Atreus’ shoulder and right inside the wound, he made the snake spit some venom before finally setting it free. 

Atreus’ breath hitched in his throat but as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened he looked up at Thor “What did you do?” He whispered weakly. 

“You’ll see, my little whore.”

“Don’t call me that!” Atreus suddenly yelled and Thor turned around as he laughed maniacally. He did not reply as he left the boy alone in the middle of the ocean. 

Atreus remained there, breathing heavily since his body was no longer healthy. Only screaming or talking too loudly left him breathless and tired. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to think of anything, or else he knew he would start crying. He didn’t want to believe his father was not strong enough to reach to him. But he preferred that over the thought that maybe he just didn’t care.  
He thought of his mother and wondered if maybe he would be joining her. But this type of death would only get him to Helheim.  
It would be much better this way. He was sure his father would leave him the second he finds out Thor had taken his body. He was sure he would be disgusted, Atreus himself felt that way.  
He thought of Freya and Baldur and wondered if maybe he would find the Aesir God in Hel. He hoped he would, there were many things he wanted to ask him. Of course if the man himself would want to talk. He did seem happy when he died. Maybe the same would happen to himself.  
Except that he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want his life to end like this. And just as this thought crossed his mind, a searing, blinding pain started shaking him to the core, coming from his shoulder and travelling through his whole body.  
The boy opened his eyes and he started screaming in pain. It was worse than anything else Thor had done to him. This had n comparison. This hurt even more than losing his dear mother, this was true agony that wouldn't go away with some tears.  
The sky turned a deep shade of gray and thunder could be heard from short distance. The lightning was illuminating the vast ocean alongside Atreus’ own face. The calm water was now filled with tidal waves and it felt as if the whole world was angry.  
His skin started burning, he felt as if he would die yet like he was becoming free. The chains on his arms and body started giving away to the pressure, breaking apart and setting him free. But the boy didn’t fell straight into the ocean, instead his own bare feet remained on top of it and the tattoos on his body were lit up in a blinding yellow light.  
Atreus took a deep breath and he finally opened his eyes once the pain was over. The castle that was in front of the rocks he had been imprison against was now in ruins and he knew he had done that himself. He took another deep breath and looked around. The sky was still angry and the lighting was louder than ever. When tears started rolling down his cheeks was when the sky started crying as well. But the child didn’t just stand there. Instead, he started walking towards the land. And as soon as his feet hit it, he felt stronger than ever. 

Somehow, someway, Atreus had died the moment he had been captured. He had been Loki all along.


End file.
